Timeline of Henry Danger
Below is the timeline of Henry Danger. While there are no specific dates mentioned in episodes (save for one episode), it will be implied the series' events began around the same year as production commenced, the year being 2013. Also the ages of the show's characters is subject to debate, especially Captain Man's. Pre-1900s 1709 *Captain Man travels back to this year to find a cure for Piper's illness called ox pox. 1970s 1977-78 *Jake Hart is born. *Siren Hart is born. Unknown *Schwoz Schwartz is born. *Trent Overunder is born. 1980s 1980-81 *Ray Manchester is born. 1988-89 *Carl Manchester experiments molecular density on a sheet of glass at Glass Tech Industries. His son Ray accidentally falls victim to the densitizer and becomes indestructible. Unknown *Evelyn Velasco Hall is born. *Mary Gaperman is born. 1990s 1998-99 *Ray Manchester becomes the super hero Captain Man. Unknown *Drex is born. (presumably 1990, no later than 1992) 2000s 2000 *Debbie Putch is born. 2001 *Henry Hart is born. *Jasper Dunlop is born. *Charlotte Page is born. 2005 *Piper Hart is born. 2007 *Drex becomes Captain Man's sidekick; however their alliance is short lived when Drex almost destroys his mentor and he is sent to jail, keeping his silence on knowing his mentor's secret identity. Unknown *Bianca is born. (presumably 2000-2001) *Chloe Hartman is born. (presumably 2000-2001) *Oliver Pook is born. (presumably 2000-2001) *Sidney Birnbaum is born. (presumably 2000-2001) *Jana Tetrazini is born. (presumably 2004-2005) 2010s 2013 *Henry Hart becomes Kid Danger, under the guise that he has a job at Junk N' Stuff. *The Toddler hatches a scheme to turn all the babies in Swellview into killer monsters. He also kidnaps Captain Man but he is defeated and not seen for a very long time by Captain Man's new sidekick Kid Danger. 2014 2015 *The Toddler resurfaces in Swellview Park nearly harming a playground of children. 2016 *February 4 - The Time Jerker is located in Swellview Clock Tower, along with his time machine. After a series of mishaps for Kid Danger going through time, the Time Jerker is eventually defeated and arrested moments later. *Captain Man and Kid Danger team up with Phoebe Thunderman to battle the supervillains who plot to destroy the heroes together. *An old ally turned enemy of Captain Man named Drex escapes from prison and exacts revenge on his mentor. Kid Danger defeats him, using his new super power super-speed. 2017 2018 Unknown dates *The Wall Dogs vandalize Ray Manchester's playhouse. It is unknown what date this takes place, because it is not made clear if Ray had his powers then or not. *In Caved In, Ray said he did not have a normal childhood due to his powers. What doesn't make sense is at the age he got his powers (presumably 8-9 years old), he had plenty of years behind him to have a normal childhood. *Jake and Siren Hart get married. *Between 2014-15, Evelyn Hall changed her last name from "Velasco" to "Hall", implying that she either got married or divorced in that span. *Carl Manchester may have been born in the 1940s or 1950s. *Gooba Gooch may have been born either late 1950s or early 1960s. Category:Lists Category:Henry Danger